1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of decorative lighting devices and more particularly to a combination platform and light string unit for use with a miniature Christmas tree.
2. Description of the Related Prior Art
In small display areas, miniature Christmas trees are a popular alternative to a full-sized tree. However one drawback of miniature Christmas trees which use light strings as decorations is concealing the power cord from view. This is especially problematic if it is desired to display the Christmas tree in an area that is distant from an electrical outlet. Furthermore, the size of bulb employed by most prior art light strings is too large for use on a miniature Christmas tree.
Accordingly, it would be useful, convenient, and decoratively-pleasing to have a combination platform and light string unit for use with a miniature Christmas tree to alleviate the aforementioned problems.